Feelings Hurt
by Naheniel
Summary: Scotty and Josie come down to the archive to talk, they even almost kiss. What if Lilly is standting behind the shelf watching? L/S


**AN/:** **Another oneshot. This one was actually my first idea but I never wrote it down, don´t even know why not.**

**I hope you guys like it. If you have any suggestions or just want to say that you liked it, I would be happy about it :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Thank you xKiagax**** for helping with grammar!  
**

**

* * *

**

Lilly´s POV:

It had been a hard day. Ever since they were assigned a new team member to the cold case squad, it seemed as if work had become more exhausting. They had been a good team and although Josie was a good detective, it was another opinion they had to consider, another voice that had to be listened to. Josie guarded herself well and Lilly didn´t know much about her. But there had been rumours told in the department many times. Rumours, that were suggesting Josie had seduced one of her superiors but she wasn´t sure if that was true. Maybe it had been the other way round, and some high officer was only trying to save his neck, who knew? It was always safer to trust the own knowledge than stuff people were gossiping.

Whatever the truth was, Lilly felt sorry for the Hispanic detective since it made her job more difficult than it was already and Lilly knew what that meant. She had a bad reputation herself: She was the Ice-queen. Until Josie had joined them she had been the only female detective in the homicide squad and even before she became obsessed with the old cases, she and her team where dealing with now, men had looked at her as if she was a peace of meat. They had done it only because she was beautiful, and if she turned them down their wounded pride was the reason for spreading stories that sometimes followed her even until today.

Restlessly she wandered among the shelves bearing sad stories locked up in cardboard boxes. There where so many of them that she would never be able to have a look at them all, not even together with her team. And this was only one archive. She knew that there were others like this one, filled with ghosts of the past. Once in a while Lilly stopped in front of one of the boxes and laid her hand on the lid as if considering opening it but then decided against it, they had a case already.

On one shelf she found a set of four boxes, boxes with the name Buebley written on it. Lilly remembered these cases, four brothers shot to death one after the other. She had worked on all of them. The death of the eldest boy had even been her first case, and her first fail since they had never solved it. Nor the murders of the other brothers.

She had only just touched the name written on the side of the cardboard box when the female detective heard voices from the stairs leading down to the archive. Someone was coming here. It took her only a moment to recognize to whom these voices belonged to: Her colleagues, Scotty and Josie. They had come down here to talk in private and had settled themselves on the opposite side of the shelf she was standing at, blocking the only staircase.

There appeared to be no way to escape from here without being seen or heard and the blonde detective even feared that her partners could see her over the rim of the box, so Lilly ducked her head and remained silent.

Listening unwillingly, Lilly began to feel sorry for Josie, since she was indeed telling Scotty, what the blonde detective had been assuming since she had heard the stories about their new colleague: It had been indeed Josie's superior that hat made the moves and backed away when she threatened him with telling what happened in public. Lilly knew what it meant being sexually assaulted since she had been attacked when she was eleven, something that had scarred her for life. Although Josie had been an adult, Lilly knew, it must have been terrible, and even more since, like in her own past, nobody seemed to believe her.

After a few minutes it became silent in the archive and Lilly tried to catch a glance between the boxes, looking if her two colleagues where still blocking her way to the stairs, but she stumbled back a few steps when she caught a glance of them: Scotty and Josie where standing in front of the shelf still looking intently at each other, their faces only inches apart.

It was like a shock for Lilly seeing both of them close like this and she closed her eyes for a moment as if trying to convince herself that it had only been a bad dream. She had never thought that it would be such a blow to see Scotty almost kissing another woman, when Elissa was still alive she had thought this normal but after her death some time ago it seemed as if her mind had changed. Scotty had had brotherly feelings towards Elissa before her death already and she had known it from his way to speak about her, but she thought that her own feelings where those of a friend and colleague. Now the sadness she felt proved that is was already much more than that.

Scotty´s POV:

It gave him a start when he heard the noise from behind the shelf and before he could say or do anything, Josie had already murmured an apology and fled him and the archive. His thoughts had been full of her beautiful dark hair and her tanned skin. But after he had turned away from the stairs where Josie had left and looked back towards the shelf they had been standing at, these thoughts seemed to vanish immediately.

At first he only had a glance on light blond hair from where he was standing but when he pushed one of the boxes aside he saw Lilly´s bright blue eyes. Scotty had only a few minutes time to look at her in surprise, since she too sped towards the staircase leaving the male detective alone to his thoughts now.

It took him some time until he had recognized the shocked look on his colleague´s face. Although he knew, that it must have been weird for Lilly to watch him and Josie coming down here and kissing, it didn´t explain the hurt expression, he thought he had seen in her eyes.

For a moment he shock his head looking towards the stairs where his two colleagues hat left, when he suddenly realized the meaning of Lilly´s hurt expression: she had watched them coming close. He and Lilly had been talking often lately especially on the nights when the whole team went to the nearby pub and with astonishment the thought that she might have feelings for him had come to his mind.

Scotty had thought she was beautiful the first day they met, but most men thought she was with her blond hair and her piercing blue eyes. Although he had tried to talk to her often since that day, she had always guarded herself with a wall, making most of the men backing away. But even though he thought her to be beautiful, and even though he felt attracted by her, he didn´t have feelings for her when they first met. He had still loved Elissa, with whom he had been together for so many years. But he knew, that since she was ill, she would never be the woman he wanted to live together with, his feelings had changed from love to friendship. But he had guarded her until she had killed herself. He had started to think of her, beyond them being colleagues, after Elissa had died.

Sometimes he had looked at his colleague when she was not looking and he was sure she had never noticed until now, but he seemed to have been totally blind to what she had been thinking for he gave up hope more and more that he could ever break through her walls.

Maybe it was the reason that he was attracted to Josie, she seemed to have similar protections but she was more willing to give them up than Lilly was, but now he realized that it was not what he had really wanted, it might have been easier but it seemed so wrong to him now.

He had made a mistake, but he hoped he would have a second chance to make it right.


End file.
